Talk:Troll blacksmith/@comment-24420726-20140114091227
Here's what I have so far on this guy: 1st Run - Mined more than 15 dark gold ore (actually, all the dark gold ore in the Mining Caves stage, cause it was fun & I thought I'd get multiple weapon combinings, per 15 dark gold ore, rather than just once per game/run). Didn't take the items before talking to him; only after having completed the quest (after reading face-check comments on the 1.6.1 update thread, in fear of not getting the quest). Came back to talk to him; he didn't take his pickaxe back, nor all the dark gold ore I mined for him. But he still combined items for me. Tossed the excess dark gold ore on the flame tiles to see if anything would happen (like maybe melt; nothing happened). 2nd Run - Same as above, except I took the items after talking to him, but before completing the quest & coming back with the dark gold ore. 3rd Run - Same as the previous two, 'cept I took the items before even talking to him. 4th Run - Only mined 15 dark gold ore. Came back & he took the ore I mined & took back his pickaxe. He combined items for me. Took the two items there afterwards. 5th Run - Same as above, 'cept I took the two items before leaving to mine the dark gold ore; only mined 15 dark gold ore. [Did '''not' test out taking the items before speaking to him, then only mining 15 dark gold ore.] '''6th Run' - (As posted on the NPC article's comments section) I arrived with a nearly full pack. Made sure I still had 2 free slots left (for the pickaxe & dark gold ore). Though I arrived with 4 battle axes & two +2 Scale Armors (don't know if this has any relevance, other than I didn't have anything similar to this in the previous runs). Before taking the weapons or talking to him, I tossed a Mystery Meat on one of his flame tiles, to turn it into Chargrilled Meat. After consuming that, I spoke to him, and he gave me the "Get lost; I'm busy!" dialogue. Going to check & see if interaction with his Flame tiles before speaking to him does indeed trigger the denial of the weapon combination. Or if it's a legitimately bigger bug. Additional Issues - As with KnowFear below me, I somehow accidentally tossed one of my battle axes (+2), that I was considering to combine, at him, when I was aiming for the spot beside him. The battle axe lands below his feet & I couldn't retrieve it anymore. (This was after he gave me the denial dialogue.) If he's not gonna leave/move from his tile, then he should be coded as a solid object, so if items get thrown at him, the items bounce or stop & land on a tile around him, the way items behave when thrown at a wall/pillar. That way, players don't lose items to this guy. don't mind this on the Old Wandmaker, since he leaves his exact spot after the completion of the quest, but that's not the case with the Troll Blacksmith. ] Please & Thank You! Additional Notes - He's usually found on Depth 14 (at least in all the runs I've had so far); I've only had 1 run where his room appeared on Depth 13. ~ Xeranis